Chase of Fate?
by Roxius
Summary: Kiba is deep in love with Shizune, and when he has to go and find Akamaru, who happens to be chasing Ton-Ton, a meeting of fate occurs. KibaXShizune crack pairing. Please Read and Review!


A/N: I like TsunadeXShizune, but I felt like writing something for a crack pairing that has no fics. Also, Kiba and Shizune are both FTW!

* * *

Kiba Inuzaka threw his hands behind his head, leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was so hard for him to concentrate on his homework; especially because a certain person kept occupying his thoughts. A certain assistant to the 5th Hokage, to be exact.

'Hmm...Shizune Inuzaka...I like that...' he thought with a toothy grin. He wrote it several times over on a piece of paper to see if it looked right. Not even Kiba himself really understand his attractions towards Shizune; he just thought she was too damn sexy to stay single forever.

However, his daydreams were soon interrupted when his sister barged into his room and exclaimed, "Kiba, Akamaru got out again! You need to go and find him before it gets too dark out! You know how constipated he gets when he's afraid! The whole town will be flooded with dog shit if you don't hurry!"

"Damn, woman! Calm down! I'll go get him!" Kiba snapped, upset that his fantasy was ruined. Storming out of his house, it didn't take him long until he saw Akamaru chasing after a pig wearing a little shirt.

Putting on his 'PARTY HARD' headband, Kiba chased after them. He called out to Akamaru several times, but the dog completely ignored him; that had never happened before. For some reason, Kiba felt like a song by Max Raabe would fit pefectly in this situation.

'Damn...I need to get out more...' Kiba thought.

Suddenly, another voice from behind called out, "TON-TON! TON-TON! COME BACK HERE!"

Looking over his shoulder, Kiba realized that the object of his affections was actually running up beside him.

"Uh...hello there, Shizune-san!" Kiba exclaimed with a big grin.

"...Inuzaka-kun, have you noticed that despite us being ninja that can practically warp across locations, we can't catch up to our pets?" Shizune suddenly asked; Kiba sighed, he should have figured that she wouldn't think much of him, especially in a case like this.

"You got me." Kiba replied, now depressed.

Suddenly, the chase came to an abrupt stop; Akamaru and Ton-Ton both stopped in their tracks instantly, causing Kiba and Shizune to both trip and fall to keep themselves from running into their animals.

Pushing himself up, Kiba grabbed Shizune's hand and helped her; he blushed at how warm her hands were. Akamaru barked as his way of cheering his master on, while Ton-Ton just watched the two of them with interest.

"T-Thank you, Inuzaka-kun." Shizune said sheepishly.

"Are...are you okay?" Kiba asked, panting a bit.

Shizune nodded and brushed some dust off of her clothes. Nodding, Kiba turned around and grabbed Akamaru by the collar. Holding the little dog up to his face, he hissed, "DON'T.EVER.RUN.OFF.AGAIN. GOT IT?"

"You don't need to be so serious, Inuzaka-kun. Akamaru is a good dog, I'm sure." Shizune said on Akamaru's behalf, "Ton-Ton had gotten out earlier, and Akamaru might have just chased after him. It's...instinct, right?"

"Yeah, but...Akamaru is an Inuzaka dog. They're completely different from those brain-dead mutts you see around town!" Kiba replied, waving around his dog like it was a ragdoll.

Chuckling a bit at his response, Shizune smiled and said, "Whatever you say, Inuzaka-kun. You do know more about dogs than I do, anyway."

"Damn straight!" Kiba exclaimed, "I mean...yeah, I do know alot about dogs."

Shizune shrugged as she lifted Ton-Ton up into her arms. "Yeah...and I know how to take care of pigs, I guess. Heh heh..."

After a moment of awkward silence between them, Kiba decided it was time to head back home.

Before placing Akamaru on top of his head (the dog's favorite spot to sit), Kiba bowed and said, "Before I go, Shizune-san, I want to say that I am deeply sorry that Akamaru was chasing after your beloved pet pig like that. Please forgive me."

Shizune smiled and walked up to Kiba, who still had his head bowed. Placing a hand on his shoulder, the older woman leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright. You're a good kid, Inuzaka-kun. I forgive you."

With a final wink in his direction, Shizune turned around and walked off with Ton-Ton.

Kiba was blushing deep red the whole walk home, and as soon as he got back, he ran up to his room and made a mental note to himself: 'LET AKAMARU LOOSE MORE OFTEN, ESPECIALLY WHEN TON-TON IS RUNNING AROUND.'

At that same time, Shizune was making a mental note of her own: 'NEXT TIME, DO IT ON THE LIPS, DAMMIT!'


End file.
